


【🐺&🐯】哥哥

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 青梅竹马的光哥&刚仔KT年龄差，ABO生子，柑橘系A白檀O又是把很多口嗨要素揉巴的一篇*灵感来自太太的扫图，且图片使用已得到太太授权
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	【🐺&🐯】哥哥

—·—·——··—·——·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

#

帮住在楼下的高泽爷爷把他孙子从树上解救下来之后，堂本光一提着买回来的一大兜东西走上了自家的楼层。身体转入走廊的瞬间，不自觉地就放轻了脚步，连呼吸也变得小心翼翼。

钥匙轻巧地旋转，打开了家门。

夏天的傍晚，夕照在客厅里映下暗红和橘黄混合的颜色，画出了整个房间的分界线。深处传来扑哧扑哧的声音，应该是厨房里的动静。

一股混合着奶香的白檀味道突然浓郁，他的眼睛适应了几秒明暗差，这才发现阴影处一席白衣的堂本刚，而那个散发着奶味儿的“罪魁祸首”正趴在他肩上睡得香。

“洗完手换好衣服再来抱孩子——”

剛小声制止到，光一papa飞奔的架势被扼杀在了摇篮里。

“我就亲一下！一下！”

他快速放下手里的东西，也不管口袋里的橙醋会不会倒。

“那你再洗个脸。”

堂本光一嘴上说着要亲，但却听话地站在两步之外不再向前，堂本刚突然觉得自己是不是有点心太狠了。

“那你先亲一下我吧，亲我不需要洗脸。”作为补偿，他一边说一遍向对方伸出侧脸，“光一哥哥——”

#

到目前为止的人生里，剛喊过他无数次的“哥哥”。

“光一哥哥！早上好！”

独栋建筑林立的住宅区，两户人家的房子比邻，二楼圆形的窗户上出现了一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，冲着隔壁院子那位正在拿报纸的清瘦少年问好，稚嫩的声音一大早就中气十足。

“早上好啊，小刚。”

少年一边说着一边打开了信箱，童声再次响起：  
“你猜今天邮递员叔叔把报纸送对了吗？”

“唔…我看看…”少年掏出一沓报纸来，翻了几下，“送对啦，没有小刚的儿童画报。”

“啊！儿童画报！”

小圆脸重复了一遍之后立刻从圆圆的窗户上消失，叮铃哐当跑下楼的气势，即使是在自家院子里的堂本光一也感受到了。

“光一哥哥！今晚你来给我讲故事！”

刚消失不到一分钟的豆丁又出现在了一楼，隔着客厅的窗户逮住正准备进门的少年，手里还拿着最新一刊的《儿童画报》。

“好啊。”

“耶—————”

小脚丫不知道用了多大劲儿，地板被踩得咚咚直响，临进门前他又听到小男孩在喊：“今天放学我坐光一哥哥的自行车回来！”

住在街区63号的堂本光一，13岁，初中二年级。  
住在街区64号的堂本刚，9岁，小学四年级。

有时候，就连他们自己都觉得这是一个奇迹。

#

长濑智也一度以为堂本光一不喜欢“哥哥”这个称呼。

“你还真不肯理他啊？我看他从小学部过来找你，孩子那么可爱——”长濑问道，“你帮我扶着。”说着便松开了扶着自行车的手，堂本光一本想拒绝，但车子已经向自己这边倒了，只好赶紧伸手。

“小朋友，你为什么一直跟着光一啊？”长濑智也俯身捏了一下对方肉嘟嘟的脸颊，没想到立刻就被“啪——”的一声拍掉了下来，手背上微微泛红，他像没反应过来一样愣在原地。

刚才还乖巧安静地跟在身后的豆丁，被他一碰，像突然冒出刺来一样，两三步躲到光一背后，只露出半张脸恶狠狠地盯着自己。

“……”

他尴尬地半蹲着，看向堂本光一，欲言又止。

“你先走吧。”

光一说。

长濑悻悻地骑着车子离开，一段距离后还不忘再回头看一眼，只见刚才的小豆丁手里拿着一个甜筒，光一正在和小卖部的老板付钱，嘴角是向上翘起的。

“啧——”大男孩嘴里发出一声不轻不重的嗤声，“搞半天黑脸是给我看的啊。”

“慢点吃。”

光一伸手擦掉堂本刚脸颊上的奶油，一直跟在身后，小圆脸沾了些自行车扬起的灰，也不知道小家伙吃了多少土，自责油然而生。

因为青春期的害羞，他不好意思在朋友面前有太过亲密的表现，尤其还是本就掌握了自己大量秘密的同桌长濑智也。

“以后放学的时候我叫长濑先走好了。”

他说给自己听，也说给堂本刚听。

“没关系啊，我知道光一哥哥害羞，万一有人笑话你喜欢小学生，多不好啊。”

堂本刚说话的声音稚嫩又不羁，透着装成大人模样开玩笑的散漫，但却又莫名显得认真。他的模样懵懵懂懂，看向自己的眼神里流露出一丝眷恋，天然又直白，少年感到格外满足。

他反应过来，心脏跳得极快。

堂本刚说着，抓住他的手：

“我吃完啦，咱们回家吧~光一哥哥——”

#

大个子惹人羡慕，也过于显眼。操场上窃窃私语的嗡声，因为高中部部草长濑智也的到来而变得更大。

堂本刚丢下篮球走向他，稳稳接住了对方突然扔过来的保温杯。

“你哥让我给你带的。”

“他不是我哥…”

“小屁孩——”

长濑揉了一把小学生的脑袋，周围的女生堆里爆发出一阵压抑的尖叫。

“他干嘛去了？”

“特优生的照片采集，照相去了。”

“没有你啊？”

长濑转头看他，盯着沉默了几秒，悠悠地说，“臭小鬼…哪壶不开提哪壶……”他的期中考成绩在及格线边缘试探，就差被他妈提着拖鞋打了，“还不是都怪你把光一霸占着！小学生的期中考试有什么好辅导的啊！”

说罢就作势伸手要去掐堂本刚的脖子。

堂本光一拍完照，和老师确认没问题后就匆匆离开了。操场边的一列梧桐树下，大个子的同桌追着隔壁家的小弟弟跑来跑去，一看就知道小不点肯定又戳到长濑的痛点了。

男孩笑着跑，看到自己的时候动作一滞，身后一同捣乱的长濑也停了动作。他冲堂本刚招手，示意他过来。小学生抬头对着长濑智也做了一个鬼脸，逆着风跑了过来，刘海都被吹乱。

小学部已经到快上下一节课的时间了，六年级面对升学，同学们的脚步都急忙往教室迈去，四周的人越来越少，长濑也识趣地走向高中部。

“你小心吸了凉气会肚子痛。”

堂本光一说话的声音宠溺像刚从蜂蜜罐子里捞出来似的。

三角小嘴抵在杯缘，温水冒出淡淡的白雾，堂本刚当着他的面喝了一大口，末了还咂咂嘴，好像是喝了什么味道很好的饮料一样。

小孩儿的嘴唇被润湿后，红色更加可爱。和脸上表现出来的镇定自若不同，堂本光一看着那张三角嘴，心里在打鼓。

堂本刚扯起衣服擦了把额头上的汗，小小少年毫无防备地露出青涩的腰线和白皙的腹部，雪白的肌肤在眼前晃，让堂本光一越发有些招架不住。

堂本刚靠过来，像是知道他喜欢什么一样，弯眼朝他笑：

“谢谢光一哥哥。”

然后留下光一在安静的操场上，头也不回跑向教学楼。

那声甜甜的“光一哥哥”，连同少年的身体和灵魂都包裹了起来。

#

堂本光一在升入高二的时候分化成了alpha，伴着春天的到来，清新的橘子味钻进堂本刚的鼻腔里，久久都无法散去。

可alpha这个字眼，却是堂本刚最不想看到的。

他先分化成了alpha，不仅会吸引更多的人靠近，更害怕的是，如果自己将来也是个alpha的话…

忙了一个礼拜身体检查的堂本光一，终于有时间去找堂本刚了，却被告知小刚最近闷闷不乐的，家里人也不知道他在哪里，总之每天都是很晚才会回来。

他在河道边的花圃里找到了堂本刚，男孩一看见他撒腿就跑。

上一个春天，堂本刚拿着园丁爷爷修剪过的玫瑰，对堂本光一说将来要做他的“新娘”，想到这里，又想到光一现在是个alpha，男孩的眼泪就不争气地流下来。

风风火火跑回家，一头扎进被子里，身体觉得闷热，不停地出汗，但他以为只是自己跑太快的原因。

堂本光一也闷闷不乐地回到家，没过多久就看到高桥医生匆忙穿过堂本刚家的院子。

第二天他被告知小刚分化了，是omega。

又是等待了一个礼拜之久的体检和化验，omega的分化比alpha更让人担忧。当堂本光一再次见到堂本刚的时候，已经是赏花会的晚上了。

素色的和服包裹着堂本刚，他的身子像柳枝抽出新条，单薄却透着韧劲儿。堂本光一这才惊觉，邻居家的小弟弟不知道什么时候出落得如此动人。

堂本刚看见自己后一脸窘迫，站在原地不动，脚步不知道该不该离开。

堂本光一急忙上前，拉着对方纤细的手腕快步走进自己家里，父母和姐姐提前出门了，偌大的房屋里只有他们两人。

“为什么……不开灯…”

堂本刚怯怯地问道，从刚才看到堂本光一的那一瞬间起他就觉得有什么不一样了。是气息——从光一哥哥身上散发出来的气息，和从前不一样了。柑橘的味道本就清新醒脑，进入鼻腔后直往上走，似是要牵着他，把意识带飞上天一样。

“开了灯，小刚会害羞的吧。”

淡淡的线香味在空气中散开，居然起到了安抚alpha激动情绪的作用。堂本光一收起戾气，将男孩轻轻揉进怀里，笑着说：“是很适合小刚的味道——”

毕竟堂本刚确实挺喜欢去寺庙里转悠的，参拜也好，只是坐在树下画画也罢，他喜欢这样安静美好的一面。

但alpha突然点评omega的味道，还是让的小圆脸一下红了起来。

就这么相对无言地拥抱在一起，两人之前很少有这样亲昵的接触，omega出于自我保护的本能想要推开alpha，但还不等他使劲儿，堂本光一就捉住了他的手腕。

“小刚，我喜欢你。”

因为很近，光一的声音绕上来压住意识，填满了大脑。他的声音又轻又低，直直钻进脑海里，堂本刚的神经仿佛被咬了一口。他愣在对方怀里，喉头卡着千言万语，可就是发不出声。

堂本光一笑得有些坏，松开怀抱伸手摩挲男孩发烫的脸颊。他像每个青春期的男孩，因为惹得心上人害羞而满足地笑着。

堂本刚抬眼看着对方，黑暗的房间里隐约透着街道的灯光，少年alpha的面容俊秀干净。

光一的双眼皮很漂亮，眼睛稍微有点大小眼，一只眼睛扁圆，眼角长俏，另一只眼睛是平行四边形的形状，眼尾向内折。不笑时的表情阴沉严肃，甚至有些吓人，可一旦笑起来就盛满了温暖和缱绻。

就在一瞬间，堂本刚突然想，这大概就是他这辈子见过的，最好看的眼睛了。

拽着对方衣角的小手被捞起来握住，手背传来异样的触感，他定睛一看是堂本光一在亲吻。

少年说着，拉着他的手贴上心脏的位置：

“我会保护你的。”

眼眶微微一热，泪水一下就涌了出来。对方的温柔像张绵软的网，慢慢将他束缚。堂本刚这才恍然意识到，原来有些事情早就已经不受自己想法的左右了。心脏跳得越来越快，一种不清不楚的满足滋长开来。他闻到对方信息素的味道，淡然的柑橘香，甜蜜又宁静，像月光下的果园。

“光一哥哥…”

堂本刚叫他，堂本光一嗯了一声，男孩深吸一口气，看样子似乎有很多话想说。然而乱七八糟的想法像河流交汇在脑海，一窝蜂地涌入，到最后却只看得到湍急水流飞溅起的白色水花。

以至于最后的最后，他只能说出最简单又最普通的一句话——

“光一哥哥…”

他看到他笑了，空气像橘子被剥开之后那样欢喜。

#

堂本刚是在得知自己考上了光一正在念修士的那所大学的第二天就来到他的公寓的，正准备去实验室的光一打开家门，便看到从楼梯方向走来的堂本刚。男孩背着一个大书包，看到他之后跑着过来飞扑着跳进了怀里。

一如既往得还是那么元气。

书包跌落在地上，他的双手和身体已经稳稳当当地接住了挂在身上的少年。

“光一哥哥，我来了！”

怀里的少年带着雅致的香味，行为却像只野生小动物，堂本光一笑着将他搂得更紧了些。

“你没有闻到什么味道吗？”

研究生公寓里，堂本光一刚从实验室归来，堂本刚在沙发上窝着，脑袋低垂，看不清表情。

好像是剛的信息素的味道，但除此之外，安逸的白檀味里还混杂着说不出的慌张和焦躁。堂本光一只顾着凑近对方的腺体检查，却忽略了堂本刚发红的脸颊和耳尖。

像是终于反应过来一样，他睁大眼睛紧张地问道：“你的发情期是什么时候？”

“现在…”

糟糕，他忘记了家里没有omega专用的抑制剂。

“我马上去买！”

堂本光一刚转身，手腕就被轻盈地拉住，握着他的手心传递着高温，烫得他挪不动脚。

堂本光一的信息素早在小时候就是让堂本刚感到安心和放松的味道了，清新的柑橘香味里带着微微的甜，和独属于光一的镇静，透过皮肤渗进身体，但这还远远不足以平复体内翻涌的发情热。之前在医院查出来两人的契合度有99%的时候，他已经认定光一就是一生的伴侣，他以为光一也是。

不是不明白对方的顾虑，但他已经18岁了，上大学了，两人也算是同居了，还这么保守…也没有必要再这么保守了。

“不要光一哥哥走……”

剛拉着他的手哭得可怜兮兮，堂本光一默默释放出更多气味，艰难地保持清醒，他把人抱进自己的卧室里，翻出今天还没来得及洗的衣服让堂本刚抱着。一边强忍着脑海里那些疯狂的念头，一边考虑要不要在小刚20岁之前去哪个寺院里进行一套瀑布修行课程。

“我必须去给你买抑制剂。”

本以为男孩会很快睡着，这样自己就可以去去准备药了，谁知他现在敏感地不得了，不仅是身体，感官也是。一有风吹草动，哪怕是堂本光一拨弄一下刘海的动作都能弄醒他，圆圆的眼睛里闪烁着不安，额头流着汗。

“临时……标记…”

堂本光一长叹一口气，躲得了初一躲不过十五，回避了这么久的词还是听到了。

“多次临时标记的话，omega会对alpha形成依赖，相反alpha也是。”

更何况是契合度更高的他们。

alpha一辈子能标记很多omega，在性情轻浮之人看来也就一咬牙的功夫，而omega一生却只能接受一个alpha的标记。这也是为什么堂本光一要坚持等到堂本刚成年之后，再讨论情啊爱啊的原因。

“光一哥哥…”

男孩抱着他的衣服，紧紧攥着他的手，死活不放他走。嘴里呢喃着，堂本光一只觉得要被催眠了。

伸手替他擦掉不断滚落的汗珠，堂本光一的手指搭在男孩后颈的腺体，充满爱怜地轻轻一捏。

“哥哥…”

一声一声的哥哥，像刮骨疗伤的刀，将他的理智抽丝剥茧一样，一寸寸地剔掉。

怀里隐隐难安的孩子黑曜石般的瞳孔剔透又明亮，蕴着期待与不安。堂本光一听到脑海里什么东西破碎的声音，心里一声叹息。伸手抽掉堂本刚怀里的衣物，他侧过身一只手臂支起脑袋，拍了拍两人中间的空位：

“过来——”

男孩像一只半卷身子的西瓜虫，咕扭咕扭着来到怀里。

这么一阵折腾，本就容易出汗的堂本刚早就一身湿漉漉的。拨开他的衣领和遮挡着后颈的发丝，柔嫩的腺体微微鼓起。男孩像狗崽子找奶一样往他怀里钻，腻歪得不行。他环住刚细瘦的腰身，一手扣住他毛茸茸的脑袋，以示安抚。

剛很白，黑暗的房间里，暴露在眼前的肌肤有一种羊脂般的质感，他甚至还在这样光线不充足的情况下看到腺体上的粉红色。

“我要咬了。”

“嗯…”

剛也是第一次被别人咬，紧张极了，但还是黏住堂本光一不放。

“唔——”

虎牙刺破稚嫩的腺体，清凉的信息素源源不断涌进怀里的这具身体。剛在发抖，这种紧张和害羞的表现在越来越多的信息素传递过去之后稍有好转，抓着自己衣服的手也逐渐放松下去。

两人第一次的临时标记就在堂本刚昏睡在怀里的时候结束了，先前周围躁动不安的白檀香波被混杂着橘子味道的木质馨香取代。那是两人融合后的气味，虽然过不了多久就会消散恢复原状，但堂本光一心里还是有说不出来的享受。

目前的状况是心上人在怀，还接纳了自己的信息素，身为alpha，满足感不可言状，其实很难再表现得如此绅士。但谁让对方是被他从小宠到大的堂本刚呢，再忍个两年吧，堂本光一想。实在不行就真的得去找个瀑布修行了，好像前几天还听长濑说起过来着。

“光一……哥哥…”

怀里的男孩突然出声，应该是在说梦话，三角小嘴努着，好像还有什么要说，但最后也没说出来。

堂本光一看着他，看了看那张三角小嘴，脑袋里都是他连续叫自己“哥哥”的场景。

“就是这张嘴不停喊我哥哥啊，”他自言自语道，“得好好奖励一下——”

啾、

#

哪怕过了20年，堂本刚缺席当年同学为他举办的成人宴的事情，也是聚会上的重要话题。

“说起来，我还喜欢过小刚呢…”

班长借着酒劲儿吐真言，吓倒了一大片同学。

“你们还记得当时的篮球赛吗？小刚顶替了受伤的后卫，上场后不断跟我们讲战术，最后赢得特别漂亮。当时我觉得他年纪小，还是omega，又不爱说话，但在这种关键时刻总能出手相助，就想着身为班长应该多照顾点，然后慢慢地…感觉就不一样了…”

“这不就是感激吗？”

另一个同学不禁问。

“开始的时候可能是吧，”班长还在回想，“但后来不是就看到他和光一学长一起出现了嘛，我心想要不算了吧，喜欢一个人不就是想看他开心吗？也就没在打扰了……但生日会真不是我出的主意，小刚怎么还不赏脸啊！”

“对啊对啊，小刚，所以你那天晚上半途而废到底干什么去了？”

#

在帮助自己未来的丈夫度过难熬的易感期。

#

“易感，速回，光一。”

收到短信的时候正是KTV里气氛爬上顶峰的时候，手机上简短的几个字就让他轻易脱离了庆祝的喧闹。火急火燎地跑回家里，楼道里满是浓密的橘子香气，太过浓密以至于堂本刚觉得这棵橘子树仿佛带着刺不让人靠近。住在隔壁的alpha学长正在他们家门前来回踱步，看到堂本刚之后立刻抓住了他。

“先把门窗都关好…”

学长的脸上写满了焦急，他知道，这种情况已经不是抑制剂就能解决的了。

“嗯，我一进门就关。”

“你被光一临时标记过吧？”

“嗯…嗯——”

突然被问到这么隐私的话题，堂本刚有点别扭。

“几次？多吗？”

“五…不，额，七……”

学长的目不断光在他身上来回扫动，不知道在打量什么，看得人有些不自在。

“算了，现在也来不及了，以后好好锻炼身体，你赶快回去吧。”

说完学长就往自己家走，但在堂本刚开门前又折回来，让他记下了自己的电话号码，说到：

“如果你实在觉得受不了，立刻联系我。”

“这是什么意思？”

“你到时候就知道了，快进去吧。”

堂本刚只是偶尔听过一些关于易感期的传闻，什么alpha无法控制将omega咬死，诸如此类的恐怖消息。虽然他从来都没有看到过堂本光一不能自已，但被学长的话一感染，突然升出一丝担忧来。

光一躺在小沙发上，一条腿掉在外边，姿态看起来很不安稳。

听说alpha的易感期都很暴躁，但此刻的堂本光一却没有给他这种感受。他躺着，虽然看起来不舒服，给人一种深陷噩梦醒不来的样子，并没有很可怕。

“光一哥哥…？”

他小心翼翼地靠近，膝盖刚刚接触到地毯，上身就被大力地拽进一个滚烫的怀抱里。

光一如沉睡依旧的野兽苏醒般缓缓睁开眼，一切都说明他为捕猎做好了准备。

强势的怀抱让堂本刚半天不敢吱声，只到听到耳边响起一句温柔的“生日快乐”，才敢哎呀一声。

堂本刚正想开口问他该怎么办，倏然觉得眼眶一热，全身都淌过电流般起了鸟肌。恍惚间他闻到光一信息素的味道变了，不再那么锋利，那气息像山间潮湿冰凉的雾气，明目张胆地将自己裹了进去。

下意识地伸手摸摸后颈的腺体，那里正随着心跳的节奏鼓动。

堂本刚看到垃圾桶里的抑制剂残骸，问他：

“我该怎么做才好？”

alpha的本能和理智不断撕扯彼此，掠夺和保护在血液里来回翻涌。堂本刚伸手替他拭去额头的汗，手腕立刻就被死死握住。

“出去躲几天？”

说话间omega的信息素在房间里四散开来，堂本光一贪婪地呼吸着。

“我20岁了，”堂本刚看了一眼时钟，零点的钟声已敲响，他成年了，“腺体也早就长好了。”

易感期的堂本光一，信息素像是气泡酒一样让人欲罢不能，舌尖传来微辣的感觉，堂本刚吞了口唾沫。看着从沙发上做起来的身影，他听到自己轻而易举就宣示的臣服感，第一次知道AO的本能无法压抑到这种地步。

像过去每一次为发情期的自己临时标记一样，堂本光一咬上他的腺体，虎牙比以往任何一次都要深的扎进去，易感期的聒噪也随之传递进来。疼，也烫得人头脑发昏。信息素不再是令人安心的抑制剂，而是催人情欲的火把。

alpha粗糙的舌舔舐着自己咬出的痕迹，护食般将堂本刚抱起来揉进怀里。两个成年人挤在狭小的沙发上，高热的体温像黏合剂一样让他们纠缠在一起。

预感到接下来要发生的事情，害怕和期待参半的堂本刚搂着堂本光一，小声说道：“如果受不了的话，我可以喊停吗？”

“我会注意的。”

就是不可以的意思。

“骗你的，我怎么会忍心伤害你。”

明显比进门时乖顺了很多的alpha轻柔地叼住omega的唇吮吻。也许是因为注意全部被吻所吸引，堂本刚根本没发现另一只手已经从T恤宽松的下摆伸了进去。

“唔……！”

意料之外的轻柔抚摸让堂本刚弓着身子叫了出来，堂本光一三下五除二把他的衣服全部脱掉，有力的手指向下探入穴口的瞬间，堂本刚才意识到刚才学长留联系方式的意图所在。

这进度确实…是不是有点快？

但身体已经诚实地有了反应，后穴渐渐涌出液体，难以言说的流失感让他觉得空虚，便伸出手回抱alpha，颇为依赖地靠在对方的肩头。

被这一阵温顺的举动感染，堂本光一捧起堂本刚的脑袋，细细亲吻他的脸颊。越来越多的液体涌出，急不可耐地顺着光一的手指流下来，身后一片泥泞。

omega的身体已经被完全撩拨起来了，稍微一碰就啊啊直喘，alpha的眼神随之变得深沉而莫测。

还没进入正题，他已经被两根手指弄得射了堂本光一一身。

alpha粗大的性器抵在敏感的穴口，堂本光一问道：

“小刚，我是谁？”

泪眼朦胧里，堂本刚看到光一发红的眼睛，和脖颈上因为隐忍而爆起的青筋。

“光一，光一哥哥…啊——”

听到自己名字的瞬间，alpha蓬勃而凶猛的欲望化作挺腰的动作，带着饱满的占有欲顶进omega的身体。

太大了，太深了，太快了。几乎是立刻退出去，又紧接着狠狠地撞进来。

明天要被收尸了。

堂本刚绝望地想到。

堂本刚虽然没接触过太多alpha，但omega生理课的成绩倒是很好，他清楚地知道天生就是操控者的alpha完全硬起来之后那里是什么样。但此刻被易感期的光一折磨，根本就顾不及想那么多，如果真的亲眼看到光一的性器，他说不定真的会选择出去躲几天也不一定。

易感期的alpha少了平日里拿捏得很好的分寸，不管不顾地挺身让他感到痛苦，但越来越多的抽插之中也泛起一丝丝奇异的快感。堂本光一看他流泪，温柔地放慢了动作，快感不但没有消失，空虚感也越发集中在身下。

“唔…要……”

“要什么？”

堂本刚只能听见自己的呜咽声，光一说了什么他并不知道，只是伸出藕节似的手臂将人抱得更紧。

“要…快……呜呜呜呜呜…”

当下一轮的狂风暴雨来临，堂本刚已经连话都说不出了。身体被汗水湿透，后穴紧紧吸附着alpha巨大的性器，他听到堂本光一难耐的闷哼声。顶弄越来越快，他终于忍不住先到达高潮。性器对着光一的腹肌不断射出液体，光一体贴地停下动作，看着他身体因为高潮痉挛，像是得到奖励一般高兴地亲吻他的唇。

在昏睡过去之前，堂本刚弱弱地喊了一声“光一哥哥…”

那吐息私有若无，魂牵梦绕得缠住光一。

好在alpha的易感期只有三四天，不然堂本刚真的要考虑给学长打电话求助了。

生殖腔的打开是谁也没意料到的，被alpha强势的信息素浸泡了几天后，就在堂本光一易感症状几乎消失的时候，堂本刚的发情热突然像丝线一样绕进骨子里。omega热切地攀在alpha的身上，不断扭腰将硕大的分身吞得更深。

“标记我…完全标记我……光一哥哥…”

疲软的身子只能依靠着alpha的支撑才没倒下去，堂本光一看着从小宝贝到大的人，眼眶一热，腰杆挺动得越发快了起来。尖牙刺进对方后颈那块敏感的肌肤的同时，性器顶入了前所未有的恐怖的深度，到达了生殖腔口。高潮后的腔口微微张开缝隙，堂本光一狠狠挤了进去。

酸疼的感觉从身体内部向外散发，和触碰敏感带不一样，被粗暴顶开的感觉让堂本刚误以为自己的身体要从中间断掉。他哭叫着，水像泄洪般往外流淌，散发出诱人的气味。alpha不断安慰他，亲吻他，咬他的后颈，可一旦成结就不会退出的事实摆在身下。性器前端迅速膨胀，卡住娇嫩幼小的腔口，带着浓郁alpha信息素的精液爆发而出，填满了温热柔软的腔体。

在精液蓬勃而出的时候，他听到耳边堂本刚尖叫着喊：“光一哥哥——”

男孩浑身上下都是水，堂本光一抱着他亲吻安抚，心里像加满油的汽车一样满足。很快空气里的味道就变了，堂本光一意识到那是两人信息素融合的原因，疯狂的满足和喜悦从灵魂深处爆发，他知道自己已经完全标记了堂本刚，从此刻起，他们都将是彼此终身的伴侣。

#

和剛一起把睡着的孩子在床上安置好，堂本光一这才想起来肚子饿了。今天的晚饭堂本刚准备了咖喱，剛的爸爸妈妈做的咖喱也都很好吃，他从小就觉得陪着堂本家的咖喱，自己能吃掉一电饭锅的米饭。

看他咀嚼的动作变慢，剛问道：  
“在想什么？”

“没什么，就是突然想听你叫我哥哥。”

扎头发的动作一滞，皮筋都掉在了地上，堂本刚重新拿起一个将披肩的长卷发扎好，笑着走了过来。

“为什么？就因为我们家的祖传咖喱？”

“算是吧，你也好久没这么叫过我了。”

剛别过漏扎的一绺头发——堂本光一也不知道那人是故意在额前留出一撮，还是真的漏扎了，总之柔顺的长发随便怎么弄都透出一股成熟人夫的味道。

“光、一、哥、哥——”

尾音拖长并且向上扬，故意让声音显得幼齿，堂本光一有些恍惚，脑海里不知道浮现出了哪个年龄段的堂本刚。在夕阳的映照下，起身吻上了对方的唇。

“光一哥哥！”

一个满满的都是咖喱味的吻让堂本刚的声音变得埋怨，但他手指抓着堂本光一的居家服袖口，一点儿也不躲避得任由对方侵略。

“はるみ能睡到几点？”

光一对着儿子睡觉的卧室扬扬下巴，问他。

“现在的话，会一直睡到半夜。”

堂本光一一只手反握住堂本刚抓着自己袖子的手，像担心他会逃跑一样，单手快速地扒完剩下的饭，打横将人抱进了次卧。

alpha的气息顷刻占满了狭小的房间，和刚才温柔的吻不同，四周的氛围变得霸道又贪婪，带着十足的占有欲，堂本刚快要喘不过气了。

“等会多叫几声？”

“好啊~”昏暗的光线下，剛安静地注视着他，“光一哥哥~”

END.

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—  
作者有话BB：  
也不知道为啥，一看到戳心的KK大脑就开始自动匹配黄色肥料，很怕冒犯到别人也怕被喷，但一想又不是没被喷过，而且给予使用权的大大们都很宽宏大度地表达了不介意，甚至也有点想看车，嘿嘿，所以我黄就黄吧，不予改正。  
喜欢并且想写棱角贼尖脾气贼爆的强O，可矛盾在于，如今历经打磨，外柔内刚的剛老师也是我顺其自然恰到好处地喜欢着的。  
个人偏T，内心因为心疼十代的他，总想让成熟的光一老师穿越回去呵护一下。可我们的“光一型人类”也不容易呀，少说话多做事的人，少说的话大家都看得到，但多做的事就很容易被忽略。  
毕竟我们都是他们生活圈外的人，说实话也没必要计较谁得到的心疼多谁得到的心疼少。只要你是喜欢着的，那么有你的那份关爱其实就足够了。现实里他们都早已把对方融入进自己的姿态里，丢了哪个都不会有另一个。历史如果重演，走上分叉路的话如今的一切美好都将不复存在。所以我的偏心，跟他俩相比差就差在这里，现实里是更加美好的互相扶持。  
我编造一个有恃无恐的，无忧无虑的小刚出来，给他200%的安全感，只是为了烂俗的一己私欲。外面的世界复杂，我创造的虽然也不见得有多好，但能有一点点温暖也就姑且让它算数吧。不过幸好他们不用真正住进来。  
最后要谢谢光一老师，辛苦了辛苦了，虽然你也吃到了，但下次也会继续给您带来美味的剛老师品尝。


End file.
